A Cold Lightning Series
by Ghost-girl-writes
Summary: A series of one to two shot stories of our lovely "evil" marshmellow of a villian, Captain Cold, and Scarlet Speedester Barry Allen. Each chapter holds a different story for our lovely Coldflash from all different kinds of AU. So, where will they end up next?
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

* * *

Hello everyone! Ghost-girl here, just wanted to give a brief introduction to this series that I want to do with the pairing, Coldflash (a.k.a Lenny x Barry) etc. This series will include mostly _**NSFW** _ material and content, so if you do not like that, this is your warning not to continue reading. However, if you do like that, then please continue reading! Some materials will include things such as bj's, sexy times, and your normal smut with very little plot to the more explict content such as BDSM, certain types of kinks (which will be listed before the story as a pre-warning) to things like DD/LB, among other things! Each chapter takes place in a different AU, and at the end of each one will give the AU of the next chapter, and maybe even a snippet from the work!

p.s. After I get a few chapters up, I'll be more than willing to take request from people!

That's all I really have to say, so please enjoy this series!

Until next time, keep writing!


	2. Great Gatsby AU

Great Gatsby AU

Popping something other than Champagne

(NSFW)

* * *

New York was big.

A lot bigger than Barry had thought originally.

Nonetheless, he tried to hide his nervousness, as the taxi driver asked him where he was heading. Barry fished the scrap of paper from his pocket, telling the man the address. He looked up at the driver as he looked over his shoulder with a bit of surprise across his face. "You sure that's where you're heading kid?" The man asked as he started up the engine again.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Barry said with a raised eyebrow.

The man in the front seat shrugged, but said nothing more as he pulled away from the sidewalk and onto the busy streets. Tall skyscrapers lined every street corners, and people dressed in New York's latest fashion walked down the concrete runway with fun lined coats, and tiny lap dogs, laughing and practically throwing money away left and right to boast and show off their wealth. It made the young man in the cab slump down in his seat a bit. Barry didn't grow up in an extremely poor family, but he definitely didn't have the nicest clothes around in his small town.

He glanced down at his brown dress shoes, tan dress pants and a simple white button up shirt. The New York heat made him take off his matching suit top, and placed it down next to him on the seat. The dark haired male took out the slip of paper that his foster-sister Iris had given him and read the address over to himself a few times. His foster-sister Iris was a journalist and knew that Barry wanted to move out and start his own life, and career as a banker/writer. So, while she was following a story in New York, looked up some open houses that were up Barry's alley.

When she came back home with the news, Barry almost didn't believe her, until she showed him the papers and that she had already but a deposit down on the house. Which she told him was an early Christmas present for him, and it didn't take him long to get his things ready, say goodbye to his foster father, Joe, and left to start something with his life.

As the taxi continued to drive further and further away from the city, they passed what looked like a boneyard of cars and old, rundown shops. Barry frowned for a moment, seeing the people walk around in rags, covered in dirt and smoke. Though, it was only for a minute, Barry was suddenly then surrounded by lush, tall trees lining each side if the road. He looked around as a few houses came up, and Barry's jaw nearly hit the ground. These houses looked more like palaces to the young man.

Soon enough, the cab took a turn down an unpaved dirt road and stopped right near the waterfront of the channel that passed for miles in each direction. When the cab stopped, the young male grabbed his things and threw his jacket on his arm as he gazed at the tiny cottage that would be home for who knows how long. The tiny house was cute looking and it made Barry smile. He didn't have a lot of things, or the need for them, so it was simply perfect. Though he couldn't say the same for his neighbors. Especially to the person who lived in the house to the left of him. The place was absolutely breathtaking.

Shaking it off, he helped the cab driver get his bags from the trunk and place them near the porch of the house. Barry paid the man, and the cab left in a matter of moments, leaving him alone.

He turned around and took a deep breath, smiled brightly and got his things inside the cozy looking place and started to unpack.

A week had passed since moving in and starting his job at a stock and banking company deep in the heart of the city. Besides having to get up before dawn each morning, and coming home a bit later in the evening than most people, Barry was happy. Though, every time he came home late in the evening, when the first hours of night had just started, his neighbor had already started a very loud and very interesting party. It seemed like everyone in New York was invited and didn't leave until early the next morning. It didn't bother Barry that much, he was a heavy sleeper anyways.

However, today was his first day off from work and he finally had the chance to sleep in. Barry had waken around nine, and watched a bit as his clock beside his bed ticked on by for a bit before closing his eyes and sighing blissfully. He snuggled further into his sheets that cradled him and started to drift back to a peaceful sleep.

"Ding-dong!"

Barry's eyes fluttered open as he heard someone ringing his doorbell. He sat up in bed and got up to look at his calendar, thinking that he might have forgotten that today was the day Iris said she'd come swing by and visit, but that wasn't it. Barry heard the bell ring again. "Just a moment!" He called to the person, quickly finding his bathrobe and tying it around himself.

He put on some slippers as he walked downstairs and quickly pulled the front door open. In front of him stood a well dressed...butler? He was holding a silver plate with a note on it. "My employer wanted me to bring this invitation to you Mr. Allen." The much older man said, bringing the plate closer to Barry, who took it carefully.

"Oh, um...thank you?" He said not sure as to what to say in a situation such as this one.

Though, before he could say anything, the man nodded his head and left without another word.

Barry watched the man leave for a moment before glancing at the card and walking back into his house, closing the door. As he turned the fancy looking card over he read the letter to himself,

'Dear Mr. Allen, the honor would be entirely mine if you could attend my little party,

Yours Sincerely, L Snart'

Barry was utterly delighted and confused all at once and wondered exactly what he should do. He hadn't gone to many parties, he was always too busy studying and working to help pay for things around the house when he lived with Joe and Iris. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly as he walked into the kitchen and started making his breakfast, still thinking about the note. Well, if he was going to the party, he'd have to find his best suit.

* * *

'Oh heavens, this was a bad idea…' Barry thought to himself as he was standing around the front entrance of the great establishment. He was trying to tell one of the doormen that Mr. Snart had invited him to come, showing him the letter, when a few people behind him laughed at him, saying that everyone was invited to the party. Barry frowned a bit and stepped inside nonetheless.

The place was just as big on the inside as it was the were people dancing, singing, playing all over the place that it made his head spin and quickly found a small corner next to a bar towards the back of one of the many rooms to collect himself for a moment. Barry wondered what kind of man this Mr. Snart was if he threw these kind of parties each night. And if everyone was invited, then why did he get a letter? Putting it aside for a moment, he slipped the card in his inside breast pocket of his black tailored suit, and asked the bartender to for something light to drink.

Barry stood around awkwardly in the lounge and tried to make his way outside towards the giant swimming pool and big band. He stood by the doorway and watched all the people dancing and having a good time, smiling to himself as he lifted his glass to his lips and took a small sip. "How does this man do it?" Barry overheard a conversation near the doorframe he was leaning on and tried not to look like he was listening in.

"Well, I heard that he use to be a criminal overseas and escaped under a new name." A woman said.

"Mh! I heard that too! But I also heard that he's some kind of mob boss or pusher, and only uses his company as a front so the police don't catch him." Another woman said.

"The guy's probably some old grump who want's to relive his glory days and has nothing better to do." A well dressed man said.

Barry took another sip of his drink as the small group continued to chatter on about rumors of Mr. Snart's origin.

Moment's later, fireworks started to go off, and Barry couldn't help but smile brightly at the display before was so distracted by it that he didn't realize someone was calling him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump. The young male turned around to see a bald man looking at him with an unpleasant look on his face. "C-Can I help you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, follow me." He said as he took his hand off of Barry's shoulder.

When the man saw that he didn't make a move to follow, he rolled his eyes. "Mr. Snart sent me to fetch you, now would you come on? He doesn't like people who are late." The man said.

It took Barry all of his will power not to tell the man that he was late to everything half of the time. Either way, Barry followed the man through the crowd of people as best he could, and up towards the grand staircase to one of the upper floors. The man didn't say anything until they reached an extremely huge door and the man turned around to face him. "He's waiting for you." He told him and left back down the hall.

Barry looked at the door for a moment, wondering what was on the other side, or maybe if this was all just some prank he's fallen victim to. Either way, he wouldn't know until he opened the doors. Which he did, very slowly.

He stepped inside quietly, closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

There was a desk lamp on, casting the room in a warm, dim light. In front of him was a huge ceiling to floor window that was looking out down to the pool and water below, as well as the fireworking that were still lighting up the night sky. There was a desk, placed in front of the window and saw the back of a man leaning against the desk, glass in hand as he watched the display from his spot. The man hadn't turned around, so Barry thought he might not have heard him enter. He went to speak but the man beat him to it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Allen." A deep, gruff voice filled the office-like room.

Barry said nothing for a moment, a bit shocked but cleared his throat. "Thank you, and you must be Mr. Snart?"

"The one and only." He said and turned around.

Barry felt star struck upon actually looking at the man.

The first thing Barry noticed were his flashing blue eyes, that even in the dim lighting, stood out like diamonds. The other thing he noticed was the tiny smirk that tugged at the corners of the man lips. Mr. Snart was dressed in a deep blue suit with a silver tie that dangled around his neck. Barry watched quietly as he walked from behind the desk, putting his drink down as he did so, and walked, well more liked stalked, towards where Barry stood.

"So you um…" Barry started, not actually knowing what to say to the man.

The smirk grew ever so slightly on his lips and stopped in front of him. "I just wanted to get to know my new neighbor." Snart said.

"And from what I can tell, you seem to live a busy life, friend." He said.

"Oh! Well I just started working here, and I just moved in so things are a bit busy. But I'm sure I'll be able to settle into a better routine soon enough." Barry told him.

"Well," Snart said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and boy were his hands big and warm, "if you ever need a break, I'm always up for a game of pool, or you're welcome to use my swimming pool whenever." He told him.

"I-Well I mean, thank you but I couldn't-"

"I insist. If we're going to be neighbors, then I want us to get to know each other, Mr. Allen." He told Barry, and lord that smile.

"You can call me Barry then." Barry told him, and the look on Mr. Snart's face made his heart flutter inside his chest.

"Then call me Leonard." He said to him as he turned and walked over to his desk, picking up a bottle.

"Care for a drink, Barry?" He asked him, to which Barry nodded his head and walked over to him.

Barry watched the man pour him a drink and thanked him, taking a sip from it. The two of them stayed in the room, watching the fireworks light up the room with different colors until well past midnight.

The young male, wished Leonard a goodnight, and told him he would see him again soon enough. To Barry, soon meant two, maybe three days, but he guessed that Barry's version of soon, and Leonard's were very different.

Because he showed up at his doorstep the next morning as he was getting ready for work.

It shocked Barry to see the man standing there, or more so leaning against the doorframe so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Leonard."

"Good morning, Barry." Leonard said and stood straight up.

"Sorry, I can't stay and chat, I have to leave for work." Barry said, gesturing to his suitcase in his hand.

"That's why I'll be driving you. We can chat on the way there." Leonard said, stepping aside so that Barry could see the bright blue sports car parked in front of his house.

"Mr. Snart, really you don't have to." Barry tried to argue, but Leonard seemed like the man to get what he wants, no matter what.

"Come on, it's no trouble at all." He told him, ushering Barry to the car so that he'd just have to get in.

The whole way there the two of them talked about simply things, and as they did, Barry learned that Leonard owned a lot of local companies and loved cold things, like snow.

Eventually this became a habit. Leonard came to pick him up and drop him off at work each day, and even on his days off, Barry soon found himself taking Leonard's offer of playing a game pool, or darts. Even just lounging around his sitting room, drinking and talking.

Barry found himself very much enjoying Leonard's presence, that on some days where Leonard was unable to join him for drinks, or a game, he found himself moping around his house with nothing. Soon, he realized that maybe he was liking the other male a little too much.

There were defiantly some times where Barry thought that the other felt the same way, but never mentioned it. Times were Leonard would put his hand on his shoulder, or keep his hands on him a little longer than needed. Leonard even got him some fancy dress shirts and pants, complimenting him on how good he looked. And the looks.

There was one time that stood out above the rest.

They were sitting in the living room of his tiny cottage, after Leonard said that he wanted some quiet time together. Barry had put on his little radio to a relaxing channel for some background noise as the two of them chatted and ate a light afternoon lunch together. As they did so, the old clock that sat above the fireplace rang and Barry sighed to himself, placing his teacup down on the coffee table and stood. "Sorry, this thing is so old and off. It'll take a moment." He told Leonard as he walked over to it and started to try and quiet the damn thing.

"No worries, Barry." Leonard had said.

Barry had his back facing the man as he opened the back to see the cranks and wheels spinning around and around. He started tinkering with it for a few moments. When he think he fixed it, at least for a moment, he closed the back and was about to put it back on the shelf, when he caught a glimpse of Leonard in the mirror that was mounted above the fireplace.

Leonard was staring at his back with an intense, focused look that sent a chilling shock up and down his back. He looked like a predator that was toying with his prey, and his hand. His hand not hold his teacup had moved from it's resting place on the chair's arm to a different place. That place being his thigh. Barry could see the man's thumb rubbing gentle circles into the fabric of his pants. His legs were slightly spread out more from when he was talking talking to him moments around.

It caused Barry's cheeks to light but like a Christmas tree star. For a moment or two he froze in his spot and then quickly excused himself, not even looking in Snart's direction and went to his bathroom to try and collect himself. His breathing was a bit uneven and he even had to unbutton a few buttons to his dress shirt so that he could breath a bit better. Once the color in his face returned to a decent shade of light pink, he straightened himself out and walked back into the living room, seeing that it was empty.

"Leonard?" Barry called out as he walked in, and saw that a napkin had been written on.

 _'Sorry to leave without saying anything, something came up. See you soon,_

 _-Leonard S._

Barry wanted to laugh because, yes, something was indeed up.

Again, it was a few more times until something absolutely life changing and mind boggling happened to Barry that involved the very attractive man.

Leonard was throwing one of his parties and Barry had been able to stop by, since he didn't have work in the morning. The two of them were in his office, where they had first meet and had a few glasses of wine. And by a few, that meant Barry practically drowned himself in the rich, red, liquid.

Barry was never one to drink more than a glass or two, but tonight was different. With all the things with Leonard going on, he didn't know what to do, so he drank more and more. Leonard realized this and snatched the bottle and glass away from him and told him he was going to take him home. Leonard helped Barry walk all the way to his house, while Barry leaned on the man's broad shoulders and let the man open his door. "Can you make it upstairs to bed?" Leonard had asked, to which Barry shook his head and giggled, god he was drunk.

"Think I might need a hand Lenny." Barry said his words slurred.

Leonard sighed to himself as he stepped inside and lead Barry upstairs and to his bedroom. He helped Barry sit on the bed and started to take of the younger male's shoes, and placed them to the side. Then his hands came up and started to remove his suit jacket, laying it over a chair that was next to Barry's writing desk.

He walked back over Barry, to see him having trouble with his belt. Leonard watched for a moment as his thin, nimble fingers fumbled with the belt and then went over to brush his hands away to do it himself. Leonard started to undo the button and zipper so that Barry could get comfortable when a sound left Barry's lips that made Leonard freeze in his spot. His head snapping up to look Barry in his eyes. His lips were red from the wine, as well as his cheeks, the perfect shade of scarlet and Leonard wanted it.

 _Now._

Before either of them knew it, lips were meeting and kissing and everything was blurry and hot. Leonard knew it was wrong, that Barry might hate him in the morning, but right now he needed this, and wanted Barry. And when he wanted something, he got it.

Leonard's hand came to cup the side of Barry's flushed cheek, then other wrapping itself around the other's slim waist. Feeling Barry kiss him back sent Leonard over the edge and pulled back, look at Barry's now swollen lips, pushed the other down onto the bed and got on top of him.

Leonard shedded his own coat and started to undo some of the buttons of his dress shirt, going back to kissing those soft lips. He felt Barry moan into the kiss and felt his hands throw themselves around his neck. Leonard pressed Barry harder into the mattress and heard the male squeak.

The blue eyed man pulled back long enough to unbutton a few of Barry's button until he practically ripping them off to see the vast expanse of skin.

From where Barry was lying, he could see a hunger in Leonard's eyes that he has never seen in any man before. He saw the flash of his tongue, as he licked his lips. "Leonard…" Barry said breathlessly.

It caught the other man's attention and saw a flash of concern in his eyes, that he might've hurt the other or gone too far. However, Barry swallowed and reached with one hand towards Lenny's belt and looped a finger around it and gently pulled it. "I want it." Barry whispered softly.

Leonard didn't do anything for a moment and then climbed back on top of him, his lips ghosting over his earlobe before nipping at it, causing Barry to whine slightly. "Fine, but only this once." He told him and then started to attack his throat with his lips.

Barry's back arched as he felt Lenny's teeth and lips leaving hickies all over his neck, spreading down his shoulders and even some on his chest. He felt Lenny's hand slip down his chest, tracing a hard, pink nibble and toy with it for a moment before dipping lower and lower.

Eventually between the kissing and moaning, Barry found himself with only his opened dress shirt and his boxers covering, and Leonard on top of him without a shirt on and pants undone. He felt a warm hand slide up and down his side, causing him to shiver and then sip lower until it was cupping his ass, squeezing it gently in his hand. Barry's eyes rolled back into his head as Lenny started kneading his ass and his lips had found his pretty nipples.

His lips sucked at his nipples until they felt swollen and were a pretty shade of red, and Leonard came to the conclusion that he wanted to see scarlet on Barry all the time.

Soon enough, Leonard's hand came down to waistband of Barry's boxers and tugged them down to his knees. He did the same with his own, bringing his pants and underwear down below his knees.

Leonard took a moment to admire his work.

Barry's neck and torso was littered with hickies and teeth marks, his lips were swollen and red, matching his aching nipples and his chest was falling and rising in quick little bursts.

It was a lovely sight that the older man could drink in all night, but it seemed that there were some more pressing matters. And one in particular that was pressing against himself. The both of them were hard beyond belief, and in the dim light from the outside let in by the window, Barry's cock was already leaking heavily.

Leonard licked his lips before adjusting himself on top of Barry so that his slim legs were now spread open and on the outside of him so that Leonard could settle himself in between them comfortably. He slowly rocked his hips forward, rubbing their cocks together as Barry let his head fall against the sheets of his bed, mouth falling open as he moan at the pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Again, Leonard rocked his hips forward and started a slow pace. Eventually grabbing both of their cocks in hand, stroking them as he continued to thrust his hips.

Barry started moaning loudly, one hand gripping the sheets for dear life and the other coming down to touch Lenny's hand that was pumping both of their cock together in a slow motion. The young teen liked to think he was average for his age, but when he glanced down to see Lenny's cock he nearly panicked for a moment. The man was hung like a fucking beast, and feeling his cock rub up against his own was pulling sounds he had never made before from his throat.

They were both hot against each other, sweat starting to form around their hairlines as they got each other off. Soon enough, Barry was able to get with the program and started rocking his hips as well into Lenny's hands. He heard a deep growl come from the man's chest and felt the man find his lips against and started kissing him.

The kiss was sloppy and hungry, and everything Barry wanted at that moment. "Mh, yeah just like Barry." Leonard whispered against his heated skin as he continued to pump their cocks.

His voice almost made Barry cum right then and there.

"God you're beautiful." He said as he went back to kissing him.

"Just like that-fuck I've wanted to do this to you for so long." Leonard said, the comment made Barry's cock twitch in his hand as his orgasm came closer.

"Lenny, shit, Lenny-I can't, not much longer." Barry moaned.

"Fuck, it's okay Barry-baby, you can cum. I wanna see you cum." Leonard said and started pumping faster and faster until he felt Barry's body stiffen underneath him and let out the prettiest moan ever.

Barry came all over Leonard's hand and on his own stomach, trying to catch his breath as he felt Leonard still pumping his own cock.

"Lenny, please-" "Barry!"

Leonard came, calling out Barry's name and spilling himself all over Barry's stomach. He continued to move his hand up and down his cock, milking every last drop out, his chest heaving up and down as he stared at Barry's post-orgasmic face.

The two of them stayed like that for a moment before Leonard begrudgingly started to move to get off of him.

However, Barry didn't want that.

Barry caught his hand at the last moment, tugging at it slightly. "Stay the night." He told him and watched as Leonard thought it over for a few moments and Barry was starting to get nervous that he would leave and never talk to him again.

"Alright."

Barry let out a breath and watched as Leonard came back over and helped him get under the covers. "You're a mess." Barry said softly.

"So are you." Leonard said back, wrapping an arm around Barry's waist and bringing him closer.

"Mmm," he hummed softly, snuggling closer to the older man, "We can shower in the morning."

"After that, how about we take my new boat out for a spin?"

"That sounds like a date."

"Because it is."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello and thank you for reading my first story in my Coldflash series! I hoped you enjoyed it, and please feel free to comment about the story or series itself! I always appericate the input!

Now for next chapter's sneak peak is... Fairy tale AU!

Until next time, keep writing!


	3. Fairy Tale AU Part I

Fairy Tale AU

Little Scarlet Hood and the the Big Cold Wolf

(NSFW)

* * *

"I can't believe I'm running so late!" Barry said as he was running around the kitchen, throwing food into the over-sized basket on the tiny wooden table.

"If Cisco didn't ask me to help find his pet goat, I would have already left by now." The teen mumbled to himself, finally adding the last thing he needed to the basket.

Barry put a red cloth over the top and tucked the edges of it to the inside of the basket, so none of it would fall out. He finally got his boots on, after they had given him trouble in getting on his feet, and stood up to yank the red hooded cloak off of one of the coat hangers. He tied the two laces together in front tightly, picked up his basket and hurried out the door.

The young male hurried down the busy market street of people selling and buying goods and supplies. The colder months were right around the corner and everyone wanted to be prepare for what was about to come. Last winter, seven people had died. The village where he lived was already much smaller than others in the area, so even if Barry never really knew those people, he still felt like there was something missing to the village.

His feet quickened against the soft dirt as he forest came into view, he walked by some of the elder women in the village, who sat on their rocking chairs, gossiped all day, and smoked from a long pipe. As he walked by them, he kept his eyes straight ahead. "There he goes again." He heard one of the older women say.

"Happens every week, the poor sweet thing." Another coughed off.

"Sweet, ain't nothing sweet about what happen to him and his parents."

At that, Barry glared over his shoulder at the women, who probably couldn't even really see him, their sight was so bad, but he glared anyways.

Every week, Barry would load his basket with a week's worth of food and wander through the forest towards the coal mines in the north mountain region. There was his only living relative, his father. His father had been blamed for his mother's death, and then sent to work long, cruel hours in the mines for the rest of his life, or until he dropped dead. The workers lived in horrible conditions, and when he first saw where his father would be staying, it took Joe, his foster father, and his own father's best friend, all his strength to remove Barry from his father and take him to his new home.

As Barry crossed the tree line, he pulled the red hood up and over his thick, brown locks of hair. He held his basket a little tighter as he walked along the same, worn path he has done for so many moons now. When he was still young, his mother had told him many stories of the creatures that lived in the woods. From fairies and tinker elves, to those of a more horrid and beastly nature. Even Oliver, the lord's son, who was one of the best hunters the village had, claimed to have seen shadowy beast move along the tree lines and stalked them when it grew dark out.

Speaking of darkness, Barry glanced up at the sky saw the sun was close to setting, and normally by this time he would've been making his way back home. He tugged the edges of cloak closer to him and hurried along.

Finally, he got to the mines, it was an awful, and foul smelling place. The sky was growing darker and the air was getting colder as the light went down. Barry weaved through the workers and got to the ruined and worn cabins the workers were forced to live in. As he got closer to the cabin where his father was, he looked over at the guard that was stationed out front, and gave him a quick nod and dipped his hand into his basket and pulled out a hunk of sweet bread and gave it to the man, who then let Barry through.

Barry opened the door and saw that his father was already changed for bed and was sitting down, reading a worn-out book. "Father?" Barry said, pulling the hood of the cloak down.

His father looked up and his tired, thin lips turned up into a small, weary smile. "Barry, what are you doing here so late?" He asked, putting the book down next to him.

Barry walked over and placed the big basket down next to his father and started unloading all the food. His father hid it all under a loose floorboard under his bed. "Well, Cisco's goat got loose and he asked me to help find him. He's clever little animal." He told his father as he handed him the last item in his bag.

His father then took it, opening it up and seeing the lemon bread and smiled softly. It was his mother's recipe and it tasted like heaven. Barry's father slipped it back into his son's basket, only taking a small piece for himself. "I know you only make enough for me. So today, enjoy it yourself Barry." His father told him.

"Alright. Make sure you drink enough, and be careful." Barry said as he hugged his father goodbye.

"Always, now," his father said and then handed Barry a small lantern, "take this. The sun is setting fast and I don't want my son getting lost in the woods. You head straight home, you hear me and no talking-"

"No talking to strangers. I know, I know. I'm not a kid anymore." He told him, as he gave him one last hug goodbye and left the mines.

Barry got back on the same path and started headed home, the dim light of the lantern brightening up the path for a few feet until it broke off into an inky blackness. The sun had set faster than usual tonight, and in the heart of the forest, not even the light of the moon and stars reached far down enough to aid Barry in his walk back.

The forest was eerily quiet as he walked, nothing but the sound of his breathing and his footsteps kept the silence away. Eventually he found himself humming a soft tune under his breath, again something that his mother had done, and one of the few things Barry remembered of her. As he continued walking, he heard the cry of the wind rush through the forest and Barry tugged his hood back up, it was getting colder and the light from the lantern flickered here and there, and for a moment Barry thought it might burn out.

There was the snapping of a branch behind him and Barry spun around on his heels to see what it was, holding his breath. He saw and heard nothing after a moment or two, and told himself that it was just a rabbit, or maybe a deer wandering around.

He started humming again, a bit softer, just encase. He hugged the basket closer to his chest as he continued onward, and a few minutes later heard a few more snaps and pops behind him and again turned around, holding the lantern up so he could see a bit farther into the darkness.

"Is someone there?" Barry whispered.

Barry was met with silence and the distance caw of a raven. He was just about to turn around, to tell himself that he was just being a skittish child when he saw movement. About a few meters away, up a slight slope behind him, he saw a big shadow moving around. He froze, his feet and legs unwilling to budge. Barry's own eyes widen at the sight of the thing, his ears caught the faint sound of heavy breathing, as if the creature had been running, or maybe finished a quick meal.

His heart nearly leap from his chest as he saw the shadow's head turn towards Barry. As the two made eye contact, Barry's legs decided to start working again and dropped his basket and the lantern to the ground and sprinted down the path.

The young male pushed his legs as fast as he could, long and nimble, he stumbled over himself a few times as well as some rocks and fallen branches, but eventually the lights from cottages came into view and Barry quickened his pace.

It wasn't long before he was running down the main street, up towards his house, opening the door and shutting it tight, pulling the lock down and falling to his knees. He pressed his forehead against the door, trying to catch his breath as he tried to calm his shaken nerves. Once he finally got a grip on himself he sat down on the ground, staring at the door for a moment.

Oliver and some of the other hunters had always said that when they saw a creature of the night while they were out hunting, there eyes were a bright red color, or had no eyes at all.

And all Barry could think of was, why was this creature's eyes such a pretty blue?

* * *

The night came and went, and sunlight soon came again. Joe had scolded Barry for coming home so late and told him to never do that again.

As the day went on, Barry was doing his chores, with some help from Cisco, since he did help him get his goat back. The two of them were put in the back, brushing and grooming the two horses that Joe owned. Barry was brushing the black mare, named Dolly, and Cisco with Minnie, a chestnut colored mare. He was quiet for a while, and wondered if he should tell Cisco about the creature last night, but decided against it, at least for now.

Soon enough, his chores were done and Barry was up in his room, cleaning it a bit when he realized he couldn't find his basket. He looked through his whole room, and then the whole house until he realized that he had dropped it last night while running away from the creature.

Barry chewed softly on his thumb nail, pondering if he should go get it. He could always go to the market and get another one, but that would mean he'd have to go into his savings, and even if he didn't he'd have to save at least for two weeks before he was able to buy a decent sized one as the one he had before.

Going against his better judgment, Barry found his red cloak and put it on, scurrying behind the cottages, so no one would see him leaving and heading off into the forest alone. It took him a while to find the path he took, but he eventually did and started following it. Barry looked around as he did so, making sure that no one was around, human or creature alike.

As he looked for his basket, he stumbled over a tree branch, and fell to his knees, his hood, covering his eyes. He flipped it back, and as he did so came face to face with his basket. The young male blinked a few times before standing up and brushing his hands against his pants. He looked down to see that both the basket and the lantern, that was now cracked and broken, were placed neatly on the side of the path, up against a tree.

Well, that was...odd? Barry bent down and picked the basket up, seeing that the lemon bread had been taken, which shouldn't have surprised him. He bent back down to pick the broken lantern up when he saw it.

Big, paw tracks covering the ground. Barry stood and stared at the tracks, and then slowly knelt down on one knee, his fingers coming out to press against the ground softly. The tracks were made a few hours ago.

The only reason why he knew this was because Oliver had dragged him along to go on one of his many hunts with him and had taught him a few tricks, but after seeing the older man put three arrows in a doe, Barry said that hunting was not for him.

Though, as he continued to look, he saw the imprint of shoes as well, and not his own, since they were much too big. He took the lantern and then stood up, glancing at the spot where he had seen creature the night before. There was nothing today. Just sunshine, and the bright green life of the forest dancing around. After standing there for a moment too long, Barry left to head back to the village.

When he got back, he stuffed the lantern as best he could into the basket and covered it was cloak as he walked by the market. He was getting close to the middle of the village, where the younger kids were let out of daycare and walked back home to their parents, when he heard the thundering sound of hooves against the earth come up through the market area.

Everyone turned around to see Oliver in the front of the group, on his black stallion, his bow and quiver hanging off the saddle of the horse. He walked the horse around in a circle until everyone had backed away and made room for him and his men. "Everyone listen up!" His voice rang out.

"Out hunting today we caught sight of a beast," he started and heard a few gasp come from some people in the crowd, "we were able to put an arrow in it, but it got away. Not once in all of the seasons that we've lived here, has a creature ever been seen during the day. There must be something wrong, so I strongly advise everyone to stay well away from the forest until this beast is caught, and killed!" Oliver said, and yanked on the horse's reigns, getting the stallion to move forward, before he caught sight of Barry, and slid off of the horse.

"Hey." Barry said softly.

"Morning," Oliver said, "Listen, I need to talk to you about something." He said, placing a hand on his shoulders as he ushered him along, not really giving the younger male a choice.

Once they were far enough away from the crowd, Oliver spoke. "Barry, I know every week, you go and bring your father food to the mines, but maybe you should stop for a bit." He told him.

To which Barry did not like that idea in the least bit. "How could you even think of saying that to me Oliver? If I don't bring my father food each week, do you really think he would survive in the mines with how they treat those people? At his age?" Barry argued.

"I know you care deeply for your father Barry, but what good would it do, if you came home late like you did the other night? What if a beast came and took you and no one knew what had happened? You wouldn't be much help to your father then, now would you?" Oliver said, looking down at Barry, who looked away from him and said nothing.

Oliver sighed, bringing Barry closer to him. "I'll send one of my men out tomorrow to bring your father a letter saying what has happened in the village, I'm sure he'll understand." Oliver told him.

Barry sighed and just nodded his head, shrugging Oliver's hand off of his shoulder and telling him he had to start making dinner for his family.

It wasn't a secret that Oliver had tried to court Barry on more than one occasion, and Barry had even caught the male trying to ask Joe for his blessing. The only reason Joe had said no, was because Barry had told him before hand that he didn't want to be wedded by the man.

Barry walked back home and started cooking dinner, placing the basket on the table as he started getting out a few pots and items to make a stew. As he did so, he thought back to what Oliver had said, 'Like hell I'd let my father starve and wither away just because Oliver found one beast during the day, one. There's no need to throw a fit about it.' He thought as he started cutting up a few carrots.

The young male let the stew boil, and went up to his room to hide the basket under his bed. He went back downstairs to tend to the stew as he heard the front door open and Joe come walking in from working at the tree-cutting place. "Smells good Barry." He said as he entered.

"Taste good too." He commented as he licked the stirring spoon and placed it in the basin to be washed for later.

He poured two bowls for them and placed the pot back over the fireplace. "Is Iris coming over?" Barry asked as he sat down across from Joe.

"No, she still with Eddie. Though she said that if the whole wedding planning goes as plan, she'll have time next week to come by." Joe explained.

Barry hummed, and went back to eating.

* * *

It had been a few days since Oliver had spotted the beast and nearly everyone in the village was in home and in bed before night fall. Barry didn't think that everyone had to be that strict about staying inside. That's why Barry was back on his way towards the mines to bring his father his week's supply of food. Of course, he had to wander a little farther away from the village before he could loop back and on to the path that he took. This time, however, he had the lantern, which was all fixed up thanks to Cisco, as well as a small hunting knife that was strapped against his belt, just encase.

This time, Barry had made a second loaf of lemon bread, and hid it in a small pouch bag that he strapped around his chest and made his way towards the mines. By the time he got there it was already dark out, and instead of going inside the cabin to give the basket, he opted for giving it to the guard. Of course giving the man his own loaf of sweet bread, with the promise of a slice of pie the next time he came. Barry watched the guard enter the cabin and walk back out with just the basket and took it from him before leaving to head home.

The young male walked a few feet away from the mines before he pulled out a few matches that he stole from Joe's case and lit the lantern. Soon enough, he was back on the path and on his way home. He walked a bit slower, taking his time as he did so and looked around and behind him a few times, just to make sure nothing would sneak up on him.

The moon was high up in the sky by the time Barry reached the part of the path were he had saw the beast with blue eyes and had found the basket and lantern on the side by the tree. The young male stopped and turned around to look at the up sloped hill where he had found the beast before, but tonight he saw nothing. He lowered the lantern a bit as he moved to his pouch and opened it up. The sweet smell of lemon bread filling his nose as he broke a piece off.

Again, Barry looked around, to see if anyone was there, and tossed the piece a few feet in front of him. He waited for a while, to see if the beast, or anything would take it. Barry waited for what seemed like minutes before going back into the pouch and breaking off a tiny piece for himself.

As he swallowed the sweet tasting bread, he heard rustling in the bushes near him, and his hand flew to his belt where the knife was. He stayed quiet as the rustling grew louder and closer until it was only a few feet away from him.

Then he saw it.

Bright blue eyes reflecting in the darkness of the night.

Barry held his breath as it came closer, there eyes locked and neither one moved to look away, even as he saw a hand reached down and pick up the piece of bread that was tossed.

Barry swallowed as he watched the beast from the shadows pop the piece of bread into his mouth, still looking directly at Barry.

"I see you brought more bread this week." The creature said in a low, smooth voice.

It took the male by surprise that the beast actually talked. Barry opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a stuttering breath. He heard the beast chuckle, "Easy there Scarlet. I'm not here to eat to you, if that's what you think." The beast said as he came closer to the light, letting it shine on his face.

Barry couldn't have been more shocked. No way would he had ever thought that a beast could look god damn handsome, as the one before him did. Pale skin, with short silver like hair, and strong arms and broad shoulder covered with a long sleeved shirt and worn jacket. The beast's thin lips were curled into a short smirk. "That is, unless you want to be eaten, then by all means, just ask." He said.

Barry felt his cheeks flush red. "No thank you." He said quickly as he still stared at the beast.

"Were you the one from earlier today?" Barry asked, to which the beast let out a howling laugh.

"Not me, but that hunter did nail an arrow in a friend of mine. He's fine though." The blue eyed creature said.

"So there's more of you?" Barry said, his eyebrows raised.

The beast smile grew on his face, "Plenty more. A lone wolf can't survive long without a pack no can he?"

"I...I guess." Barry said.

The beast stood up a bit, and made his way closer to Barry, until he was circling the other. "So, Scarlet, what brings you out so late these past few moons?" He asked him.

Barry watched the male circle him. "I believe that's none of your business." He snapped at him.

"Mh, well it is, if it involves a little thing like you walking around the woods so late at night. Carrying something sweet in a little basket, and smelling so nice too. I'm surprise a beast hasn't come around and jumped you." He said in a mocking tone.

Barry narrowed his eyes when the beast spoke, "I can take care of myself." He informed the other, to which he just hummed.

"Well, I guess I could do you a favor and help keep your little night time walks a bit safer, for something in return." The beast offered.

"Why in the heavens would I want to make a deal with you?" Barry asked.

"Mh, well, how about this. I'll keep my pack away from your village during the day, and keep your little night walks a bit safer if you bring me that sweet tasting bread each time. I think that sounds like a good deal, don't you think, Scarlet?" He said.

"It's Barry, not Scarlet." He told the wolf.

"And I'm Len." He said to the human.

Barry was quiet for a moment, the look obvious on his face that he was thinking the wolf's deal over in his head.

"Alright. It's a deal. But you better hold your end of the bargain, or they'll be hunters in the woods every night to hunt you down." Barry warned the wolf.

"I don't doubt that." Len said, that tiny smirk still on his lips.

"Okay. Well...goodnight." He said and turned around to start heading home, only to stop as he felt the beast's hot breath against his neck.

"Not so fast." He said softly, and Barry felt Len's hand slip in front of him and yank the pouch off of him, breaking the strap.

It caused Barry to jump and looked around to see Len opening the pouch and taking a piece of bread, licking his lips. "This is good stuff." He told him and the stuffed the pouch inside his jacket before he walked Barry up against a nearby tree.

"Oh, and Scarlet, you better keep your end of the deal too." He said, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

"If one day, you...let's say forget to bring that sweet little treat of yours, I think you can guess what else I'll take that's just as sweet." Len said, a finger coming up to brush against Barry's lips, and the younger male saw how the wolf licked his own as he did so.

"I understand." Barry said, keeping his voice as even as he could.

"I'm glad you do. Now, run along home Scarlet." Len said as he stepped away from Barry to let him leave.

"It's Barry." He told him as he started back down the track, to which he heard Len simply laugh at.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This plot is a bit longer than some of the other ones that I have in mind so this story will be split into two parts! I will be posting the second part sometime today or tomorrow! I hope you enjoy it, and as always, keep writing!


	4. Fairy Tale AU Part II

Fairy Tale AU

Little Scarlet hood and a Cold Wolf

Part II

* * *

One full winter had past since Barry and Len had made their little deal, and as promised, each time Barry went to go visit his father at the mines, he came to the same tree where the two had first met and placed the loaf of lemon bread down on a little piece of cloth for the wolf. Sometimes Barry could hear the beast close by and called him out to actually take it himself.

There were even some times where Len would walk side by side with Barry on his way home. They talked about little things, like Len's little sister, or funny stories about his foster father Joe. Eventually, Barry started to look forward towards his night walks with Len. Barry went as far as sometimes going twice a week, just so he could see the other.

Tonight, Barry was getting everything ready, a loaf of lemon bread tucked safely in his pouch, the same one that Len had ripped from him that first night, and then mended it and gave it back to the young male. As he was placing a cloth on top of the basket, he heard the front door open and turned to see a slightly winded Joe coming through the door. "What's wrong?" Barry asked.

Joe looked up at Barry with wide, scared looking eyes. "I need to get you to Iris's and Eddie's house." Joe said and started pulling at some of Barry's old coats.

"Wait, Joe I don't understand? I need to go to the mines tonight, and I can't do that if-"

"Oliver spotted a large group of Harrison Wells' men by the creek just south of here. He said with the kind of weapons there were carrying, he figured they weren't here for a friendly talk." Joe explained.

Barry had heard the many tales of Wells and his men, burning down villages and taken people as slaves, boys and girls alike. The man was cruel and had no heart whatsoever. He was starting to run around and pack a bag, when he realized he couldn't just leave. At least not without telling Len first. What if the wolf waited for him and he didn't show? Or got mad and came to the village only to come and be killed by one of Wells's men?

The thought simply wanted to make Barry vomit. Either way, he started to pack a bag of his closest things and went out back with Joe to the horses. Joe saddled up both horses and helped with tying the bags on each one. "I got Dolly." Barry said as he tied his bag on the back of the saddle and got on.

As Joe got on Minnie, the two of them quickly rode out onto the main street to see many of the other villagers doing the same. "You go on ahead, I'm going to see if some of the shops are opened and if I can gather a few things before we leave." He told Joe, who didn't seemed convinced, but let the young male leave.

Once Joe was out of sight, heading west toward the next village, Barry snapped the reigns of Dolly's bridle and raced off into the woods. He was able to get Dolly to go at a slow trot along the worn path towards the mines. Keeping a careful eye out for anyone that might be coming as he searched for Len. The sun won't be setting for another hour or two, and Barry didn't have much time. He kept glancing back and forth, to see if he could catch any sign of the blue eyed wolf.

"Len!" He called out, hoping to get a response.

"Len are you here? Please, can you hear me?" Barry called again, but was met with the sounds of the forest.

Barry moved Dolly away from the path a bit, over to where the small hill was and looked around. Still no sign of Len. The young male was starting to grow anxious and worried that he would have to leave without saying a word.

The teen slumped his shoulders and started to turn Dolly around and back onto the path when he caught sight of a few men riding horseback along the trees. Barry made Dolly stop where she was and froze, praying to the gods that they wouldn't see him.

He was not that lucky today.

Dolly neighed, a hoof striking the ground as the mare spotted the other horses, getting their full attention. Barry turned Dolly back around, kicking her hind softly to get her to start running through the woods.

He could hear the galloping behind him come closer and closer, turning his head around so that he could see the men, weapons in hands as they got closer. The young teen turned his head around, keeping his eyes focused on where Dolly was going. "Come girl, faster!" He told her as he urged her on wards.

It wasn't long however until the other men caught up with him. One man was able to get ahead of Barry and turn his horse around, cause Dolly to stop short and nearly throw Barry to the ground. The younger male looked around as he was surrounded by the small group of men. "What do you want?" He asked the men, "I only have food on me, so if you're looking for money you're out of luck." He told them.

"It's not about what we want kid, it about what Harrison wants." One of the men said.

"And by the looks of it, Harrison would definitely want a pretty little thing like you." Another said, which had the rest of them laughing.

"Or maybe we can have some fun ourselves before handing you over to Harrison." A third man suggested, and made Barry want to punch him in the face.

"I'd rather die." Barry snapped at them, and the men went into another fit of laughter, while Dolly started to snort and bang her hoof against the ground, obviously disturbed by something.

"Little kid's got a mouth on him." The first man spoke again.

"Well, we won't have a problem putting them pretty lips to work." Another man added with a sly grin.

Again, Dolly shook her head and started to get restless, even some of the other horses looked stressed and on guard. A few of them started bucking and the men had to try and calm them down. That was when Barry heard the first growl from behind the circle of men. He saw a flash of black fur come from behind the man in front of him and yank him clean off of his horse with little effort. Seeing that sent the men running, as well as Dolly. She sprinted off deeper into the woods, jumping and running over everything in her way, and Barry had no way of keeping up or holding on. Which was why when she bucked out of nowhere, Barry and his things were thrown off of her and landed on the hard ground.

Barry's red cloak covered his body as well as his face, unable to see around as he slowly lifted his head. He swatted the hood away from his eyes to see two sets of feet before him, right as he felt the ground rushing back up to his face again.

* * *

When Barry swam back into the world of the living, he groaned softly. He didn't want to open his eyes yet because his head was still pounding, and his body was sore. However, he felt something soft under him, rather than the cold ground of the forest floor. And, what that something warm next to him? His back was pressed against something that was utterly, and delightfully warm, and it made Barry wiggle closer to whatever it was so he could seek more of it. Then he heard something, a laugh? No it was more of a chuckle, totally a chuckle and...that was a hand around his stomach?

Barry's eyes fluttered open, only to be met with the dim lighting of some sort of tent? He looked to see that he was laying on a mound of fur blankets, as well as one covering him. "Nice to see you're finally awake Scarlet, though I must say, you're very pretty when you sleep." The voice behind him said.

His head whipped around to see none other than Len, curled up against him under the fur blanket...shirtless. Len was shirtless, right up against his back and had an arm wrapped around him. "What-"

"Those men tried to grab you, remember? Rory and I found you and I couldn't let those men take you." He said, his hand wrapped around him a bit tighter as he spoke, "Your horse freaked out and tossed you off. I had Lisa patch you up and give you some medicine. Said you would be out for a few hours." Len explained.

"A few hours!?" Barry shouted, throwing the cover off of him and went to stand only to find a sharp pain in his leg.

"Easy Scarlet!" Len said and practically jumped up to his feet to help put Barry back down and under the covers.

"Lisa said you might have torn a muscle when your horse threw you. Shouldn't walk on it for a day or two." Len said.

"I can't, Joe is going to be looking for me, and what if he goes back to the villages and he gets hurt, or worse!" Barry said as he looked up at Len.

"I've already sent a messenger out to go tell your foster father that you were ambushed, but made it to the mines and would be staying there for a week or so." Len said.

"Oh...um okay." Barry said, his nerves less frayed than they were a moment ago.

"But um, how...how did this happen?" He asked, pointing a finger at Len, and he could already see the smirk growing on his lips.

"As Alpha, I do as I please, plus my den has more blankets, it's warmer and I have plenty of food here so you wouldn't have to go far." Len told Barry.

"Well, thank you, but I meant…" Barry's voice trailed off, glancing at Len's chest.

"Ah, yes, well this is my bed, Scarlet. And you should be lucky I at least have pants on. It's much more comfortable sleeping bare. Plus, you were cold and you needed to get warm fast." Len said, as if it was common sense.

"Okay, well, maybe is there another place where I can sleep?" He asked Len.

"No."

Barry's eyes widen at the sharpness in his voice. "I can't have someone like you, being out of my sight, especially this close to the winter moon. I wouldn't put it past some of the other to force someone as pretty as you to be their personal bed warmer." Len said, a possessiveness entering his voice.

"Would you stop calling me that." Barry said as he tugged the blanket over his head.

"Calling you what?"

"Pretty, that's something you call a girl, or someone you love." Barry said, his voice muffled from the blanket. "And how are you no different from the others? I'm in your bed." He added.

"You are in my bed. But do you really think I would do something as foolish as force myself on you?" Len asked.

Barry stayed quiet.

Len pulled the covers away from his face and looked down at the human, "Barry." Len said, and as he did so, Barry's lips grazed Len's own, startling the wolf.

"No I don't." He whispered softly.

Len stared down at Barry, a different kind of hungry look entering his eyes. "It's not wise to tempt someone like me Barry, and that is your only warning." Len spoke, his voice dangerously low, and gruff, making Barry shiver despite the warmth surrounding him.

"And what if I do tempt you?" Barry asked daringly.

"You'll bedridden for more than just your legs for a few days." Len said with a sternness in his voice that made Barry believe with no doubt in his mind that Len would keep that promise.

He stayed still as Len got up, straddling Barry, and seeing just how much bigger the wolf was compared to him, and then moved to get up from the comfy bed. The human watched as Len stood to his full height, popping his back and shoulders, before turning around to glance at Barry with those piercing blue jewels. "I'll get you something to eat, just stay put." He said, but it came out more as a demand, to which Barry nodded his head.

He watched as Len stared at him for a moment before turning back around and leaving the den, pulling back a flap that lead out into the forest around them. Barry stared at the flaps for a few moments before turning on his side and decided that a nap was needed.

He was about to fall over the edge of a deep sleep, when he heard the flaps open again, only to see a young woman standing there with dark, curled hair. Barry blinked up at the woman, confused, and slowly sat up. "Ah, who are you?" Barry asked.

"Lisa, a.k.a your future sister-in-law." She said with an overly cheery smile as she walked into the den and settled herself down next to the bed, sitting cross legged.

"Excuse me?!" Barry said, wide eyed.

"Easy kiddie, I'm joking. Len may be an Alpha, but he's a wimp when it comes to thing like love." Lisa said, reaching behind her to reveal a small pouch.

Barry stared at her for a while as she opened the leather pouch, revealing some sort of creamy paste. "This'll help your leg. Let me see it." She said, patting the soft furs in front of her.

Slowly Bary did as he was told and showed her his leg. The young teen actually didn't see what his leg's condition was before, but pulling it out from under the covers and letting Lisa gently cup his calf muscle made Barry wide eyed. The shin of his right leg was bruised deeply and was a nasty shade a purples and blues. Lisa must've saw the concerned look on his face because she started speaking softly as she covered the area of his leg with the paste. "It's okay, you can still walk on it. It's not broken, it'll just be a while until it's back to normal." She told him, then revealing some thin layers of cloth to wrap his leg in so that the paste didn't wipe off or get all over himself.

"Okay." He said, his voice a bit shaky.

"Good!" She said and put her things away, getting up only to take a seat next to Barry, "So, has my big brother made a move on you yet? Don't worry you can tell me, my lips are sealed!" Lisa told him, waiting with an eager look in her eyes.

"Well...I-I don't know?" Barry said truthfully, "Besides, I don't think Len really wants me." Barry told her, and as he spoke, frowned.

Barry hadn't realized just how much he really wanted the other until he finally said it out loud.

Lisa smiled brightly however, hearing the words, and couldn't just let her brother let someone like Barry slip through his fingers. Not again. So, an innocent, little idea came to mind, to help push the two a little closer.

Or maybe it was more like a shove, but poe-tae-to, po-tat-to. As long as she got to see her brother happy, this would be worth it, even though Lisa wouldn't say that out loud.

"Well, Lenny is a bit...thick headed, so maybe I can help him see 'the light'." Lisa offered.

Barry shook his head a bit, "Thank you, Lisa really, but I don't think Len is going to swept off his feet by someone like me." He told her.

"That's what I'm here for silly! Now just do exactly as I say and don't question it!" She exclaimed, a little too excited about this, and Barry wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

This was it.

This was the end of Barry's nineteen years of living, and he hoped that someone was already digging a grave for him.

If Barry ever made it out of this alive, he will swear to himself to never listen to another idea that comes out of Lisa's mouth for as long as he lives. She really was a nice person...well wolf, but he had a feeling that this wasn't her first time doing this.

She had ordered Barry to strip, and Barry was very, very confused. Lisa repeated the demand until she just stripped Barry himself and was now shivering under the blankets of fur, naked as the day he was born. The young teen, of course was not happy with this and wanted to know in what world that, getting naked in someone else's bed was appropriate? Sadly, Barry didn't get an answer, nor did he think he ever will.

Barry then watched as Lisa ran out of the den, coming back moments later with one hand full of herbs and the other was holding a familiar looking jacket in the other. He watched from under the thick furry blanket as Lisa got a bowl and mortar and started to crush the leafy herb until it was almost a fine powder. She then placed it to the side and got the jacket, which Barry realized was Len's, as he was able to get a better view of it.

He held his tongue back as she handed the the jacket, telling him to keep it next to him. The jacket had a nice worn look to it, the leather fabric was weathered from the long uses of it. Next, Lisa shoved the bowl of crushed herbs in Barry's face and told him to smell it.

It smelt like vanilla, but not too strong, just something faint along with something that smelt like mint possibly?

Lisa was just smiling as she watched Barry give a little sneezed when he breathed too much of the herb in, and then placed the bowl down beside the mound of blankets. "Shouldn't be too long now." She said as she stood up, "Len should be coming soon, so it's time to make my escape."

And with that, Lisa left. Leaving a confused and very naked Barry all alone in the big den. He still didn't know what he was suppose to do now, and thought about possibly going to get his clothes to put them back on when he felt it.

A wave of white hot chills.

Barry even let out a gasp as he felt it surge through his whole body. He felt his limbs tremble with a want of warmth, quickly burying himself deeper into the mound of furs, but that didn't do anything to draw back the sudden chill that had entered his body. The young teen quickly pulled the jacket close to him, tugging it on as fast as possible before diving back under the blankets. He pulled them over his head and tried rubbing his arms with his hands to warm them up when he heard someone enter the male was too cold to bother to move from his spot to see who it was. At that moment he didn't really care who it was, so long as he could stay under the blankets and get warm again.

"Barry?"

It was Len's voice. It sounded a bit winded, but it was defiantly Len's voice. At that, Barry poked his head out to see Len, towering over him as the man looked down with wide eyes. Barry simply blinked up at him. Was the other upset about him wearing his jacket? Or maybe that he was-oh.

Len was under the covers and covering Barry with his body in under a second. Barry felt his cheeks grow flush, the colors spreading down to his neck and even his chest. "Len?" Barry called his name out softly as he let the wolf hug him against his body, despite being completely naked...well beside the jacket.

"I told you not to tempt me Barry."

Oh, that voice. It was like silk running gently over his skin, that it caused him to shiver more than he already was. The dark haired male could feel Len's hand reach up and cup his cheek, his palm feeling comfortably warm against Barry's skin. He felt Len's thumb gently rub itself against his cheek bone and dared a glance upwards at Len.

As soon as their eyes connected, the two were kissing each other. Barry whimpered slightly at the heated encounter and his hands came around to grip Len's upper arms, feeling the tight, big muscles that surrounded him made him moan into the kiss. Hearing Barry moan, let a growl escape from Len's throat and moved to nip at the human's lower lip.

Barry continued to shiver and shake in Len's embrace, feeling the other push his body closer to him. " 'have to get you warm." Len muttered under his breath. That then prompted Len to sit up, tossing his shirt off and yanking his pants down as well, tossing them behind him and out of his way.

Seeing Len above him completely naked made a pleasant heat start to burn in the pit of his stomach. His eyes raked over Len's broad shoulders, his toned chest, and his eyes drifted lower, and lower until they were looking directly at Len's cock. To say that the man was above average was an understatement. Barry had once caught a glimpse of Oliver's cock when he was bathing in the river when Barry had stumbled upon him, and he had thought that, that was big.

Boy was he wrong.

And it didn't even seem to be half-hard yet.

It made Barry shiver all the more, but this time he felt his body shiver because of a different reason.

Soon enough, Len was engulfing Barry's body with his big frame, rutting against his thighs and feeling just how hot and hard the wolf was getting. The two went make to kissing, lips met teeth and tongues explored different places that made Barry's mind swirl for a moment or two.

When his lips felt as if they were going to fall off, Len moved back and gave Barry's jaw a gentle kiss, his hot, thick tongue running along the underside of the teen's jaw before pulling back and grabbing Barry's sides. Len flipped the teen over onto his stomach, mindful of the hurt leg, and pulled his jacket off of Barry for it to be tossed into the scattered pile of clothes.

The young teen felt Len press himself up against his body again, erection full, and hot against his flesh as his body started to slowly rock into him. Barry let out a stuttered moan and heard Len smack his lips together. "Gonna get you nice and warm." He told Barry.

That was when he felt Len slide back and away from him, and curious as he was, Barry glanced over his shoulder to see the hungry wolf on all fours and reached forward to give both of teen's ass cheek a nice squeeze. Barry had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning out loud.

The next moment he felt Len's warm breath against his exposed hole, causing Barry to tightly grip the furs under him in an attempt to keep still. But that didn't last long when Len's tongue started working him open. He could feel the muscle give his puckered hole, long, hot licks, before he slowly started to work the tight ring of muscles opens.

"Fuck, Len." Barry moaned, his limbs trembling from the sheer pleasure he was feeling at the moment.

Eventually the wolf got his tongue inside the male, licking him open, and felt Barry's hips thrust back ait to get more of his tongue inside him. "Easy there Scarlet, I know what you want." Len said, sitting back up and grabbing his leaking cock in hand, giving it a few good strokes.

Barry's own cock was hard, leaking and ready to cum, even before Len was inside him, and gods did he want to feel every inch of him.

He started to feel Len push the tip of his cock against his hole, gently rocking against it, wanting to desperately be inside of the cute, little thing underneath him, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt the other. Barry could feel the heated, blunt head of Len's cock rubbing against him and smearing pre-cum all over his ass, that the young teen just wanted to tell him to do it already, when he felt the tip of Len's cock slide inside.

Barry's arms that were supporting him, gave out from under him, burying his face in the soft furs, moaning at the sensation. He felt Len slowly thrust inside of him, little by little. The young teen could feel him stretch him out beyond belief, and it stung a little, but knew that it would be worth it.

Soon enough, Len was balls deep inside of Barry, causing both of them to moan loudly at the sensation. They stayed like that for a few moments, both of them breathing a bit hard, letting Barry adjust to Len, feeling the other lay one of his hands against his shoulders, rubbing softly. Barry could feel Len lean over his body, his lips coming down to gently kiss the back of Barry's neck.

"You okay?" Len asked.

Barry nodded his head, afraid to speak, and felt Len give a comforting lick against his neck before he felt Len's hips slowly pull back, and then snap forward.

Oh gods, was that heaven?

Len started a slow pace, muttering comforting words under his breath as he heard Barry's breath hitch and let little moans and whimpers out. The wolf moved his hip in just the right way to make Barry see stars as his face was buried in the mounds of furs, pre-cum dripping from between his thighs and getting on to the sheets below him. The cold, intense feeling he had felt early was completely gone as Len thrusted into him at a quicken pace. He felt hot, so hot and so wet that Barry felt like he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Then Len started talking.

"Fuck Barry…" The way he said his name in that voice made Barry shiver.

"Just like that, move your hips with me." Len told him, leaning over him so that he could pull Barry's back against his chest, feeling the heat of each other's skin.

Barry did and each time Len's hips moved forward, Barry's would move back and against him, getting his cock deeper inside him. Len was going faster, his hot breath against Barry's left ear as he told him how amazing he felt around him. "So beautiful like this Scarlet...makes me want to stay in here all night and fuck you 'til it hurts." He growled, his hand sneaking over to play with Barry cock.

The young teen bit his lip as he felt Len's big, warm hand wrap around his aching cock and start pumping it in times with his thrust. Barry was over the moon at that point, the intense pleasure from his cock and ass was too much and the younger male came, spilling himself all over Len's hands and the furs under him, slumping forward.

The teen was letting out ragged breaths as he felt Len continuing to fuck him from behind. Though, it wasn't much longer until he felt the base of Len's cock swell, forming a knot inside of Barry, to which made him roll his eyes to the back of his head, being bombarded with pleasure he had never known before. When the knot was fully form, stretching Barry out even farther, he felt Len's hips come to still, emptying himself inside of Barry as his mouth and teeth came down to bite the side of Barry's neck, hard.

Barry moaned, feeling the warmth spread to every cell in his body. The two stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, before Len's knot went down so that he could slid out of Barry, his cum leaking down his thin, pale thighs.

It took a while for Len to get his head on right again, and when he did, helped Barry on to his side, feeling more cum leak out of him and shivered. Len then wrapped them under a blanket that wasn't soiled and pulled Barry in close, examining the mark he had made against his throat.

"Sorry about that…" Len said, his voice trailing off as his fingers traced the bite mark.

" 's okay…" Barry muttered, his eyes feeling droopy.

"Barry, I marked you." Len said, looking into Barry's tired eyes. "That means you're mine. I understand if you don't want to be, we can just break it-" Len was cut off as Barry leaned in and pressed their lips together softly.

"I said it's okay Len." Barry told him, snuggling up to him.

"Barry…" Len said his name softly, running his fingers through the younger male's hair.

"That's me, so how about we rest for now, and you can tell me all about being marked later." Barry said as he closed his eyes.

"I don't think you'll like it." Len said.

"Mh?" Barry yawned.

"That means every time I go into heat, you'll be the only one to satisfy me." Len said, and Barry thought to himself that he wouldn't mind helping his loverr out when he needed it.

"Normally heats last from anywhere from a few hours, to even a full week. And I will need to be satisfied thoroughly for that time, if you don't want me cause complete chaos all around the forest."

"Oh…"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ And that's end of this one folks! I hope are all enjoying the series and I appreciate all the feedback from everyone! Thank you so much!

Next chapter's AU will be... College AU!

And like always, keep writing!


End file.
